Phoebe22: Rebellous Youth
by Doug2
Summary: The return of little Phoebe. Part 22.


Phoebe22: Rebellious Youth

"How about those new germanium cells? We should be able to get four times the power from them." boasted Cal the new environmental technician.

"Only if we can lick the galvanic corrosion problem with the cooling system," replied Jessica Morseland.

"I want to do some more lab tests before I would even consider recommending it for the space colony upgrade."

Jessica, Patty's daughter, worked at the McAuliffe Environmental Lab near Seattle. She hoped to be picked among the next group of residents because of her knowledge of the colony's environmental systems.

"Have the corrosion lab run a microcellular analysis and cross match it against all known solid and aerial contaminants. I'm heading home. Thanks for working so late, Cal." said Jessica.

"Anytime. See you in the morning!" he waved and went back to his video cube.

Out at Jessica's car an old woman was standing. She must have been there a long time, for she looked very tired.

"Jess. You must help me. Please!" she pleaded in a Spanish accent.

"Excuse me, but have we met?" asked Jess.

"It is I. Maria Gatoros," she explained.

"I'm sorry, but Maria is my age. She was an exchange student when I was a junior in high school," said Jess.

"Si, it is I, Jess. I remember. I also remember you confiding in me that you and your family were magik-oes. Witches. And I need your help. My whole town needs your help," said Maria.

"My God, Maria, what happened?" said Jess looking closely at her face. "It is you. I can see it!"

"Si. Si. A man came to our village. He convinced some that he could make them all wealthy. Instead he did something to the young people of the town. Look at me! I NEED your help. This is not an act of God, it must be the devil!" explained Maria.

"If their is some magical problem, my Mom and my aunts can solve it. We have to get to San Francisco. OH, poor, Maria. Let's head to my home," said Jess.

"That's right, Sam. I have a family emergency. I don't think it will be too long. Have Cal keep me updated on my website and I will be available to you day or night. I have to get back home. OK? Thanks. By," said Jess talking to her ceiling phone.

"OK, Aunt Prue. We're packed. Let's head to Maria's village. Maria, this won't hurt," said Jess.

"Prudence Spaceways hasn't lost a passenger yet!" said Aunt Prue as she held on to them and they disappeared into the night.

Jess, Prue and Maria found themselves in the town square of Grande Marquesta on the Baja Peninsula. It was truly a town that time had forgotten. The buildings and streets looked like that had not changed in two hundred years. The buildings were covered with baked clay and clapboard and not one person could be seen. All were huddled inside while lightning crossed the sky north of town. The fireworks show would have rivaled the greatest celebration in our own country.

"Wow, that is incredible. The Aurora Borealis?" asked Jess.

"No, my friend. That is the work of the lone man who came into our village. No one is around because they are afraid or are like m,." she said opening her arms and crying. Jess tried to comfort her.

"I'll go get Patty, Pipa and Mom. We need all the Charm Ones we can on this one," said Prue who waved and disappeared.

Much later they assembled in the restaurant. Maria scourged up some food while the Charmed Ones talked. While pounding away on her electronic Book of Shadows, Patty commented. "Based upon Maria's information, there is a demon named Apodous. He uses the life forces of others to reach his goal of the complete elimination of the human race."

"He wants to cause the end of the earth?" asked Phoebe.

"No, just remove mankind and goodness from it. Then the demons can all rein free," explained Patty.

"Like in Revelations?" asked Pipa.

"There is nothing holy about this. Man would just be erased. Those fireworks indicate that he is readying his assault on mankind," said Patty.

"We must vanquish him quickly and restore the youth of Grande Marquesta," said Jess. "Any ideas?"

"Maria, where is he located?" asked Prue.

"In the old colonial prison. It was a ruin that he magically repaired," said Maria.

"Can we approach it unnoticed?" asked Phoebe.

"No, but there is another way," she suggested.

"Please, tell us," said Prue.

"An old tunnel that was used to bring in and out prisoners still exists. The town has used it for storage for a long tine. It will take you into the underground storage room in the prison. We can find you a map," said Maria.

"Super. We will sneak in underneath him and he won't even see us coming," said Pipa.

"Should we wait till dark?" asked Jess.

"Absolutely!" agreed Prue.

After midnight the Charmed Ones walked through a deserted underground tunnel. It was ancient. Water had seeped through the bricks and formed miniature stalagmites and stalactites. Decades of items were stored in the cavern in various states of decay.

"This place is awfully spooky," said Jess.

"It is said the ghosts of those who died in the prison still walk the tunnel looking for peac,." said Maria.

"Great. If there are any, I'm sure WE will find them!" said Pipa.

"Let's just keep moving on. Are you OK, Mom?" asked Prue.

"Except for the dampness, I'm fine. Haven't had this much excitement in a LONG time. Wow!" said Phoebe.

":Look at all those weapons!" said Patty looking at a collection of swords, spears and other deadly looking implements.

"Just remember they are there. WE may be needing them just in case," said Prue.

"My positioning system says that we are right under the prison Run the torch along the ceiling," said Patty.

They saw the remains of a trap door overhead. The wood was quite rotted.

"I'll have a look," said Prue as she floated up, removed the wood and looked around. "Just an old junky room. No sign of a demon lair."

The six women were lifted up by Prue and they ventured deeper into the prison. They found two other rooms that contained old cells. In the following room they heard the pounding of machinery and the sound of crackling electricity similar to the displays they saw from the village.

"I have no idea about the technology he is using, but we are in the middle of it," said Pipa looking all around.

"Should we find him or let him find us?" said Patty.

"I don't want to be his next victim," commented Jess.

"All right, let's sneak in carefully and try to find him. Getting rid of him is easy. Not getting caught is the hard part," replied Prue.

"Let me lead the way, I don't have what he wants," said Phoebe.

"Si, I will come with you, Senora Freeby," said Maria.

Within the next room, they found a high dome filled with unknown equipment that pulsated with power. Strange globes contained swirling blues clouds. The source of the fireworks display was at the top of the room as lightning jumped from the machinery and arched across the sky.

"Wow. If we could harness all of this power, we could run the whole state of California!" said Pipa.

"Or destroy it," suggested Prue.

"According to the Book of Shadows he needs enough power to decimate the entire surface of the earth. I haven't a clue how much power he has," said Patty.

In a small enclosed room above their heads they saw a man at some kind of controls. It reminded Phoebe a little of the Wizard of Oz running his humbug from behind the curtain.

"That is he, Jess," said Maria now trembling.

"Easy, we can take care of him," said Jess. "Right?"

"Patty, try and freeze him," said Prue.

"No good. He is too far away," replied Patty.

"Just say the incantation and see if it works," said Phoebe.

"All right, quickly ladies," said Prue.

"Apodous. Demon of our demise,

Send him his doom and no longer rise,

Let destruction be gone and in it's place,

Be peace and serenity within this place."

The demon felt the magic working and turned onto the women, but he was too late. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"HE is gone. Bless you senoras. Being a witch is not a bad thing," said Maria.

"It has its moments. Now what about the town's people?" asked Prue.

"Pipa, can you get a sense of how to reverse the process?" asked Phoebe.

"Prue, send me up to that control room," asked Pipa. Prue raised her arms and Pipa floated forty feet up to the little room.

"Your aunt really trusts her sister," said Maria.

"We HAVE to trust each other. That is how we survive," said Patty.

Later they had everyone assemble in the square. Maria told those older people who had lost their youth to wait on the north side of town. Pipa would set up the machinery so that it would explode. All of the power the demon had would be released and the oldsters would become youngsters again. The final switch would be thrown by Prue from the safety of the town cantina.

"It still sounds dangerous," said Patty.

"I don't know of any alternative," replied Pipa.

"Everyone is in place," said Patty coming into the cantina. All of the people not affected will remain inside the buildings. In the cantina was Patty, Pipa, Prue and Phoebe and a few townspeople.

"This must be how the Los Alamos guys felt when they set off the first atomic bomb," said Phoebe.

"Not a good analogy, Mom. Are you ready Prue?" asked Pipa.

"Ready as I will ever be. Thirty seconds." said Prue. Patty, signaled the people still outdoors.

A child in the cantina ran outside.

:Come back," cried Phoebe who chased after her.

"Mom, COME back!" cried Pipa.

"Please, Mom!" said Patty.

8. 7. 6.

The child came running back in. Phoebe climbed the steps and tripped on the porch.

5.4.3.2.1. Ka-boom.

The light filled the sky like a thousand suns. The atomic bomb analogy wasn't too far off. The colors were varied, mainly pastels in various shades. A shock wave hit the town and the ancient walls shook. Plaster and paint fell from the walls and ceiling. As the vibrations subsided, Pipa ran out to the porch. Her Mom was face down holding onto her cane. She stirred as Pipa reached her.

"Mom, are you all right?" asked Pipa.

"Whoa, that was wild. I feel sssooo weird!" said the young girl standing up and brushing her self off. She was definitely under twenty.

"Mom?" asked Pipa.

"Mom? No way! You're old enough to be my Mom! Where am I? This looks like something at Knots Berry farm. How DID I get here?" asked little Phoebe.

"Can I ask you who you are and how old you are?" said a confuse Pipa.

"My name is Phoebe Halliwell, I live in San Francisco and I am SEVENTEEN years old!" she said proudly.

"Seventeen? Oh, boy! Sisters. We have a problem!" called out Pipa.

"What in the ...whoa! M..." said Patty.

"Shh!" said Pipa. "No names."

"What's with the hush? What's the big secret? I'm not kidnapped or anything am I? My grandmother is going to be worried sick. Unless you're planning some FUN!" said Phoebe as her eyes lit up.

"Freeze her," said Prue mumbling.

Whoosh.

"We have to get her back to San Francisco though you better not take her to the Manor. Patty, your kids are gone. Will you look after Mom? I can work on a solution," said Prue.

"All right. I've handled four kids through their teenaged ears," said Patty.

"Mom will be a handful. We all know her as fairly direct and dependable. But she was quite the little rebel. She had a mind and ideas all her own," said Pipa. "Just be careful."

"Senora, ran up a young Mexican youngster. Everyone is fine. Each had been restored. How can we thank you. Graci,." he said

"Jess, oh, Jess," cried out Maria running toward the Charmed Ones. "Look at me! I am my right age now. Gracia. You are truly marvelous." she said kissing each of her cheeks.

"Anytime. Unfortunately our grandmother was caught in it. We have to get her back," said Jess.

"But this is not good for her?" Maria asked perplexed.

"We really haven't figured that out yet. We have to go. Good luck to you my friend," said Jess as Prue started transporting back the adventurers.

Safely at Patty's house she unfroze her Mother.

"Whoa. This is unbelievable. How did I get here?" asked Phoebe.

"You blacked it and we brought you to my house," said Patty "Do you still want to have some fun?" She said hesitant not knowing what to expect from her Mom.

"I don't usually party with friends your age, but what the heck! Anything to have fun! You know any guys?" said Phoebe face lighting up.

"No!" said Patty.

"You got any cigarettes?" asked Phoebe quietly.

"No!" replied Pipa.

"Booze?" asked Phoebe.

"Not till you're old enough!" said Patty.

"Music?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure. In the other room," said Patty.

"Wild!" said Phoebe bopping into the entertainment room.

"You look through the electronic Book of Shadows," said Patty, "I'll look after Mom!"

"Hey, how does this thing work? Where's your CD player?" said Phoebe pushing buttons.

"Don't have one. We can probably get you want," said Patty powering up the unit.

"Got any Madonna music?" asked Phoebes raising her eyebrows with any anticipation.

"I'm sure we have it," said Patty looking through the oldies.

"What is this thing anyway?" asked Phoebe.

"It's experimental. An Entertainnet that processes continuous entertainment channels in an Internet stream using bubble processors and molecular size storage components," said Patty.

"I knew that! How about Madonna? Girls just want to have fun!" announced Phoebe.

Tapping into an oldies line, Patty pulled up at lot of Madonna's songs from the 1980s, and early 1990's.

"The list is on this screen. Just ask and it will play it," said Patty.

"Tubular, This unit is great. Grams has got to get us one!" said Phoebe dancing to the music.

Prue blinked back to the manor to check the original Book of Shadows. She needed someway to accurately age her Mom and restore her memory.

"Aging, aging, aging," she hummed to herself flipping through the ancient pages of the Book of Shadows. Unfortunately causing someone to age was not what one normally did to innocents and the book didn't cover that. I guess we need our own spell, thought Prue as she headed back to Patty's house.

"It seems that it's up to us, Patty. Stealing youth is the trick of warlocks and demons and not us good witches. It was accomplished by massive amount of machinery and we need simple spell to return our Mother to us. How is she?" asked Prue.

"Dancing up a storm. She has been through all our Madonna music twice! I never saw her or even our own kids with that much energy. Think about the spell tonight and we can gather up Pipa and try it if you're satisfied with I," said Patty.

"I'll do my best. Good night, sis." said Prue as she kissed her and blinked out.

"Uh, Phoebe. PHOEBE." Patty shouted over the noise. "PHOEBE!"

"Yea? You don't have to shout. I'm not deaf!" shouted back Phoebe.

"Ah, OK. I checked with your Grandmother and since it's so late, you can spend the night. My twin daughters are out of town and you can use their room," said Patty.

"Great. I could use a night away. Prue just drives me crazy. SHE has a job and thinks I should be working too," said Phoebe.

"How about Piper?" asked Patty.

"Piper is great. She will listen to me or comfort me and she has a great sense of humor. Unfortunately she also feels she should defend Prue. Piper is always trying to bring us together. That would take magic to bring us together!" said Phoebe.

"You'll never know. Now off to bed!" said Patty.

She had removed several items that might date the year for Phoebes. But Phoebes was so tired she drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Phoebe Halliwell," said Patty closing the door.

In the morning she found Phoebes trying to cook some breakfast with a stove seventy plus years from her own time.

"I have got to listen to Piper more. She loves to cook and I can't even turn on a stove to boil water," explained Phoebe.

"Water, boil," said Patty.

"A talking stove. Wow! Where are we? Tomorrowland?" asked Phoebe.

"No, my husband just likes gadgets. How about some scrambled eggs?" said Patty grinning at her Mother.

"OK. Got any granola?" asked Phoebes.

"No, I'm sorry. Everything is reconstitute,." said Patty.

"Yuck. Are the eggs reconginstited?" asked Phoebe.

"No, they're fresh. Breakfast is coming right up," said Patty.

Pipa and Prue arrived shortly there after.

"Hi, Phoebe," said Pippa. She had no idea what Phoebe was thinking this time. Their connection did not yet exist. "Sleep well?"

"Yea, but I have to get home. It's been nice meeting you, sisters isn't it?" asked Phoebe.

"Yep. Before you leave, Patty! Patty!' said Prue. Whoosh.

Poor Phoebe was again completely inanimate.

"Now Pipa helped me finish a spell that should work. The trick we think is reversing the effects, instead of against her. We don't want a scared young Phoebe who finds herself real old. We want our mother back with her memories and intelligence intact," said Prue.

"So we need to take this girl back to just before the accident," said Pipa.

"Sounds risky, but let's try it," said Patty.

The girls began to recite:

Calendars and clocks, reverse thy direction,

Take thee thy servant at your discretion.

Phoebe Halliwell needs to go above

And return to the daughters that have love

For their mother who is now four score.

Return her to us and nothing more.

Phoebe unfroze and turned into a mass of green mist. The mist stirred round and round and changed into a human being. IT was their mother, now restored to them. Phoebe looked up at them fainted.

"Mom!" cried out Patty.

Prue checked her out. "I think she's all right. It would have been quite a shock to change like that. Put Mom to bed," said Prue.

Several hours later, Phoebe opened her eyes.

"Is this a death bed vigil?" she asked.

"Hi, Mom. No, you had left us and we brought you to us," said Prue.

"You got an overdose down in Mexico and let's say you were a rebellious youth for a while," said Patty.

"But don't worry. You are with us now. And we love you so much. Welcome back, Mom!" exclaimed Pipa joyfully.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
